theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanmade Season 1
This is the first season of fanmade Loud House episodes. List of episodes *1: Lincoln and the New Girl/She Blinded Me With Science A girl named Kathy Sue wants a new playmate - specifically one of Lincoln's sisters. But, the problem is, everyone finds her ridiculously annoying; Lincoln asks Lisa for help with his science fair project, but she turns it into almost the opposite of what he is aiming for! *2: Family Restaurant/One Comic Family The Loud family goes out to dinner at a fancy restaurant; Lincoln creates his own comic book about his life. *3: Sisterhood Bound/Game On Serena decides to stay with Kathy Sue because Luan and Lynn are jealous; the family has a family game night where they play various board games. *4: Loud and Rowdy (30-minute Special) The school pen pal program partners Lincoln up with Reagan Rowdy, a girl who has ten brothers and is so much like Lincoln it's scary. But, what happens when Lincoln meets Reagan in person and her story turns out to be a complete lie? *5: Tickling the Ivories/Poetry Night Panic Lynn signs up for piano lessons, causing her to almost lose her interest in sports because she becomes so obsessed over the piano; Lincoln decides to read one of Lucy's poems for his school Poetry Night, but he doesn't know that Lucy doesnt want her poems read aloud in public. Features the piano lesson song "Soccer Practice" by Carol Matz. *6: Look What Lana Dragged In/The Truck Stops Here Lana decides to bring in bugs and a raccoon, saying they're her new pets. Unfortunately, only Lincoln approves of her new pets; Lincoln and Lori must work together to find their sisters when the other girls decide to chase an ice cream truck throughout Royal Woods and go far from home in a quest to get the ice cream truck driver to stop for them. *7: I'm Alpha!/Breaking All The Stuff Lola and Lana have an argument about who should be the "alpha twin"; Lisa loses her glasses and causes her sisters' - and Lincoln's - prized possessions to break because she can barely see without them. But, it just gets worse when she breaks one of her own inventions! *8: My Sister Luan/New Neighbors Lincoln's parents get him and Luan to have some "bonding time"; When the Diaz family and the Cats move in the neighborhood, Lana becomes friends with Waffle quick, but when a villain threatens to take over earth, these new friends must work together to save the day! *9: Playing Dead/Freaky Day Luan is forced to play dead by Lucy so she can "haunt" her siblings 24/7 as a prank; Lisa had switch Lincoln and Luan's Bodies due a little argument and fight that they Had. * 10: What U Wish For (40min Special) After a Fight with Lincoln, Lori wishes that she had 9 sisters and no brother. She wakes up and to discover that her wish had came true and realize she made a huge mistake. Now together with Lucy, she has to figure it out what happen, and how to get their brother back and apologies to him. * 11: Lori Seeks Help! (40min Special) During a Huge (Off-Screen) Argument wither little brother Lincoln, Lori realize how cruel she can be to her beloved little bro and was tried to help something out for him, But lincoln refused to get help and wanted lori to help herself, seriously. After a depressing walk from places to places, she walk to the "help" apartment and seeks paychiartic help with from Dr. Tony Stark, to whom she tells her traumatic past, and the roots of her desire to inflict pain upon others. * 12: It's a Loud Life/Lori Thinks He's a Winner When Lola gets Luan having her butt glued into her chair while eating tacos after Lola was pranked by Luan via a whoopee cushion, Lola wishes that she was never born. A transparent angel named Leni, who is the figment of Lola's imagination, comes back to Earth and shows her what it looks like when Lola never existed nor was born; Lori tries to Prove That lincoln Is the Winner then any other siblings. * 13: The Haunted Loud House/Haluanween Every October, Lincoln is in an alternate universe where Lincoln is the Headless Horseman, Lori is a mummy, Leni is a gorgon, Luna is a zombie, Luan is a ghost, Lynn is a werewolf, Lucy is a vampire, Lana is a mud monster, Lola is a witch, Lisa is a headless Victorian ghost, and Lily is a cyclops; Luan and Lynn go trick-or-treating. * 14: Lori Needs Help!/Jurassic House Lori is going insane and she Was taken to the Shady Brain Farm; Take place to the dinosaurs Lincoln is in an alternate Dinosaur universe where Lincoln is a Raptor, Lori is a Tyrannosaurus Rex, Leni is a Mosasaurus, Luna is a Deinosuchus, Luan is a Styracosaurus, Lynn is a Triceratops, Lucy is a Stegosaurus, Lana is a Ankylosaurus, Lola is a Pterodactyl, Lisa is another raptor, and Lily is a Baby Tyrannosaurus Rex. * 15: True Loud Love/The Sisters Schaal Luan's nerdy friend develops a crush on Jennifer; Amy and Gage are new neighbors since they move in as they decided that they can meet the Louds and the Carnahans at the same time. * 16: Friend Or Foe (40min Special) Bobby and Clyde are both enemies and hate each other cause they both fall in love with Lori, Lincoln doesnt understand why they hate each other?, Bobby Explains The story when they were young they were use to be friends than becomes enemies. * 17: Godzilla Movies! (50min Special) Lincoln, his family and his pals are so excited to see Lincoln's greatest hero Ace Savvy at the movies. But than turns out that the movie is SOLD OUT!!!, his family and his friend felt sorry for him and they tried to find another movie to make him feel better, However Luna points out to the Scary monster movie called Godzilla Destroy All Monsters Melee! Lincoln doesn't know if that would make him feel better. Will he be able to Watch a Scary monster Movie?Category:Episodes